U.S. Pat. No. 7,142,357 concerned a night-day boresight with an adjustable wedge-prism assembly. The basic notion was to include a wedge-prism assembly as part of night optics, but in front of day optics in a weapon bore sighting system. The wedge-prism assembly was used to compensate for image shift in the day optics caused by manufacturing and/or assembly errors in the night optics. The advantage was avoiding having to compensate for such errors in the adjustment of the day optics using, for example, the elevation and windage adjustment turrets found on common rifle scopes.